All Hallows Threat!
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Halloween Fic. Fed up with the Venomous Five failing to bring the Ninja Turtles to him, Dr Arden decides to create new mutants to succeed in his mission to capture the Turtles for Arashi. Meanwhile, the turtles and their friends just try to enjoy their only night of being able to walk amongst the humans. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween everybody!**

 **I love this time of year! Especially when things are scary! I always love horror films and listening to scary music! And tonight sure is no different! I'll be drinking red wine, and having a marathon of all my favourite horror films! Although I'm gonna skip on the Halloween candy though, I'll leave that to the Trick or Treaters!**

 **And also, to celebrate, I've decided to write another fic! I know a lot of you maybe wondering when Karai's Legacy will be done, but rest assured dear readers, it will be done, in fact I hope to post a new chapter up tomorrow if all goes well!**

 **Anyway, get your spooky mood switched on, because here's my new fic!**

 **Enjoy and once again Happy Halloween! mwhaaa mwhaaaa!**

 **All Hallows Threat**

 **Chapter One**

 **Failure**

"You fools!" Dr Arden yelled at the Venomous Five in his Laboratory at the Foot Headquarters "You let them escape again!?"

The Venomous Five ducked and cowered slightly as their master, a man wearing a white lab coat and half of his face horrifically scarred screamed at them in fury.

"You had those turtles and their lizard whore in your grasp and they outwitted you!?"

"It wasn't our fault Master!" Gila Monster hissed "Those turtles got the upper hand!"

"And with all the abilities and upgrades I have given you over the years!" Dr Arden continued to yell "You still couldn't take them!"

"Their master is strong..." Cobra snarled "His training has given them something they have yet we don't!"

As Cobra said those words, Dr Arden stepped over, a menacing look in his eyes.

"WHAT!?" he said "You saying Master Splinter is better than me!? Better than Arashi!?"

Gila Monster, Komodo Dragon and Nile Monitor shook their heads quickly.

"Way da go with your forked tongue Cobra!" Black Mamba hissed angrily to which Cobra snarled back drooling her venom.

"No-one...I mean no-one can make anything better than what I have created for my master..." Dr Arden said in a low voice "The turtles's rat is no match for what we have in store for him..." As he spoke, he held up his hands and his syringes appeared from the contraptions on his fingers.

He looked up at again at the Venomous Five.

"You think Splinter is a better Master?" he snarled "You think Arashi and I are nothing compared to him?"

The Venomous Five looked at Dr Arden and they shrank back in fear at the sight of the anger on his half burnt face.

"Well...we...we..." Cobra stuttered.

"No Master..." Komodo Dragon said in a confident voice, yet it quavered slightly "We do not doubt you nor Master Arashi..."

Dr Arden glared at the Venomous Five and flexed his fingers.

The Five reptiles watched his syringes and stepped backwards in fear, they knew of the serums Dr Arden had in them, if he shot at them with any of his torture serums they would be screaming in agony as the serums would make them feel intense pain, or if he was especially angry, he would give them fear serum to make them relive nightmares, ones they could never wake up from, no matter what they did.

After a few seconds, which seemed like minutes to the Venomous Five, Dr Arden looked up, his eyes burning and spoke.

"Get out of my sight..." he hissed "...now!" he added in a low bark holding up his fingers making them jump.

The Venomous Five cowered and instantly left the laboratory, not daring to anger their master further.

Dr Arden watched them leave and after glaring at where they left, he looked towards the window and his eyes narrowed.

"You think yourselves to be so superior?" he snarled as the faces of the turtles, Mona and Splinter drilled into his mind, he flexed his syringe fingers again.

"You're wrong..." he hissed "I will break you...in more ways than one...I will make you suffer...you thought when the Shredder was at the height of his power that he was bad? You thought wrong!"

He walked over to his computer and began to type.

"Those useless Reptiles!" he seethed "Those good for nothing incompetant creatures! I worked hard to create them, gave them every ability to be the strongest, the most threatening, the deadliest...and yet they can't even bring those turtles to us!"

He was adamant that he would find a way to break the Ninja Turtles and their friends, the Venomous Five had let him down again, if they couldn't do anything right, he would find something...or someone, that would.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the sewers below the city, the turtles and Mona were decorating the lair ready for Halloween.

Donatello and Mona were hanging some skull, ghost and pumpkin decorations and Leonardo and Raphael were looking at their collection of horror films to watch when Halloween drew near as well as place some Halloween ornaments around the area.

Michelangelo was on the floor carving a couple of pumpkins, and Pandora was running around him holding her ninja bear above her head and making aeroplane noises.

Splinter meanwhile was meditating in his quarters.

"Hey Pandora!" Michelangelo called over to the little reptile who stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"Do you want to help Uncle Mikey with the pumpkins?" asked the orange masked turtle.

Pandora instantly ran over and looked at what he was doing.

"What are you doing with the pumpkins Uncle Mikey?" she asked.

"I'm making faces on these!" said Michelangelo "Make the lair look all scary for Halloween tomorrow!"

As Pandora heard the word 'Halloween', she got very excited.

"Halloween!" she said happily.

"That's right kiddo!" said Donatello as he walked past with some decorations "The best night of the year!"

"The year where we can walk topside and not worry about anyone seeing us!" said Rapheal "Since everyone will be in costume, they'll think we're the same!"

"And you know why they're doing that don't you sweetheart?" said Mona.

"Candy!" Pandora squealed "We get candy!"

"That's right Little Geisha!" said Leonardo "You get loads of candy!"

"Let's just hope we don't have a repeat of last year!" said Mona in a worried voice.

Everyone looked at Mona.

"The last time Pandora ate too much candy, she was sick everywhere!" said Mona "And she ended up sleeping with me and Raph because her bed was a mess."

Raphael went pale as he remembered, not that he didn't like it when Pandora climbed into his and Mona's bed, as he liked the fact that Pandora felt safe with him and Mona if she had woken from a nightmare, but he remembered the mess he and the others had to clean up after Pandora was sick from eating so much candy.

But there was also the other incident which involved the Venomous Five and he didn't want a repeat of that again.

Michelangelo laughed as he remembered.

"Why are you laughing Mikey?" asked Donatello "You used to get sick all the time because you ate all your candy in one go!"

"But I love Candy!" said Michelangelo facing Pandora and picking her up under the armpits and pulling her to him "We both love Candy!"

"Candy!" cheered Pandora giggling as Michelangelo rubbed his nose against hers.

"Yep! That's right!" said Michelangelo "Now, how about helping your Uncle Mikey with these pumpkins eh?"

"Okay!" said Pandora sitting down and picking up all the loose bits of the pumpkin and examining them.

"Make sure she doesn't touch the knives Mikey!" Raphael called over.

"Don't worry Raphie boy!" said Michelangelo "She's safe with me!" he picked up a knife and continued to carve with Pandora watching him curiously.

* * *

As that was going on, the other turtles and Mona looked at each other and thoughts of what happened last Halloween filled their minds.

During that time, they took Pandora on her first trick or treating, and they had gone to Central Park where the Venomous Five had followed them.

"I swear..." Raphael snarled "If those monsters come after Pandora again...I'll rip them limb from limb!"

"As will I..." hissed Mona "They made a grave mistake when they tried to capture Pandora."

"If those creatures have got any sense." Donatello said "They won't come within a few meters of us, no matter what they've done, they've been unsuccessful at capturing us!"

The others nodded.

"We don't want to deny Pandora another chance at going topside again." said Leonardo "She really enjoyed last year, despite the scare of the Venomous Five."

"She's shown she can be very brave though!" said Donatello "Even though it was frightening for her, she hasn't been scared of going topside, in fact, she grows more curious by the minute."

"That's my girl!" Raphael smiled softly as he looked towards Pandora again who was giggling as she had pumpkin seeds stuck to her face.

"We'll have to play it by ear." said Leonardo "We'll think up a plan where we can take her topside and that she stays safe, we can't deny her the fun of Halloween just because those nasty venom toothed creatures are out there."

"Agreed." said the others together.

"Let's talk to Master Splinter when he finishes meditating." said Donatello "Hopefully shouldn't be too long."

 **And that's my first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Note: The events spoken by the turtles involving the Venomous Five come from my other Halloween fic I wrote last year 'Stirring Ripples'**

 **Have a good night everyone! Have a scary night! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya All, I know I'm late posting this as Halloween's over, but I'm still working on it, same with Karai's Legacy despite my hard work schedule, I got a lot to save for and my job's pretty demanding, so I got the dough coming in at least!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! :)**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Surprise**

After about half an hour, the lair door opened and April and Casey walked in looking rather excited.

"Heya gang!" Casey called out.

Pandora who had been fascinated by Michelangelo carving the pumpkins looked up and as soon as she saw April and Casey, she ran over excitedly.

"Auntie April!" she squealed "Uncle Casey!" she trotted over and Casey knelt down to her before scooping her up.

"Hey there kiddo!" Casey beamed "You excited about Halloween?"

"I am!" Pandora squeaked.

Casey grinned at Pandora and tickled her gently making her laugh.

"So am I!" Michelangelo called out "My favorite night of the year!"

"It's gonna get even better!" said April excitedly "Guess what me and Casey found?"

"What?" asked the mutants together.

April then lifted a poster showing a a advertisement for a huge Halloween Party at one of the City's Nightclubs.

 **GOTHAM CITY CLUB HALLOWEEN PARTY**

 **31st OCTOBER**

 **8.00PM TILL LATE**

 **MONSTER MUNCHING BUFFET**

 **WITCHES BREW COCKTAILS**

 **COSTUME COMPETITION**

 **DANCING ZOMBIES AND SKELETONS**

 **PLUS DJ SAM JAHM AND SPOOKY DISCO**

"Oh wow!" said Michelangelo getting even more excited "Party party party!"

"That looks like fun!" said Mona with a smile.

"For you maybe..." said Splinter's voice making the mutants and April and Casey jump "But I think I will sit it out, noise and loud music does not do me well."

"Oh hey Master." said Donatello "Nice meditation?"

"Very relaxing thank you Donatello." smiled the old rat, he then looked at the poster "I believe it will be safe for you to go, as long as you look after each other!"

"You can count of us Sensei." said Leonardo.

"It's been a while since we let loose." said Raphael "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"What about me?" asked Pandora "Can't I come to the Party too?"

The others looked at Pandora and the feeling of awkwardness washed over them.

"Awww baby." said Mona "I'm afraid not, you're too young for that kind of party."

Pandora's face fell.

"But mummy..." she said in a pleading voice "I'll be a good girl! I promise!"

"I know Little Geisha." said Raphael stroking his daughter's hair "But this kind of party is for grown-ups, not like the parties we have for you on your birthday or at Christmas."

"Yeah..." said April in a sad voice "I'm sorry sweetie, you're going to have to miss out on this one."

Pandora began to pout slightly that she couldn't go to the party she looked like she was going to cry.

"Awww, sweetheart." said April noticing how upset Pandora looked, "I'm sorry you can't come, but when you're old enough you can come!"

"In the meantime!" said Michelangelo not wanting to see his little niece sad "You get to go around the houses and trick or treat!"

Hearing the words 'Trick or Treat' made Pandora look up instantly and a smile grew back on her face.

"Candy!" she said happily.

"That's right!" said Michelangelo "You get lots of candy to eat! Yum yum yum!"

Pandora started to giggle then laugh more as Michelangelo took her into his arms and began to tickle her.

"So it looks like a yes to the party?" said Casey.

"Oh yeah!" said Raphael "A night out where we don't have to worry about humans suspecting a thing!"

Mona nodded in agreement.

"We can take Pandora Trick or treating, then we can go on to the party!" said Donatello "Whilst we're at the party, I'm sure she'll be fine watching her favorite films!"

"I will make sure she is happy." said Splinter "She will have a good time with me."

You hear that kiddo?" said Michelangelo "You get to have fun with grandad Splinter on Halloween!"

Pandora grinned happily, she loved spending time with her grandad Splinter, mainly because when he babysat her, he let her watch TV a little later and he often treated her to milk and cookies.

Michelangelo put her back on the floor then Pandora ran over to Splinter and the old rat picked her up.

"My goodness Little Geisha!" Splinter laughed "You are getting heavier by the day!"

"She's growing up so fast!" said April with a smile as everyone else chuckled.

"And soon." said Splinter "I will be able to teach her the ways of the ninja, I have so longed to teach a new student again!"

"I want to be a ninja!" said Pandora with a grin "I'll be a great ninja like mummy, daddy and my uncles!"

"And that you will sweetheart!" said Splinter placing Pandora on the floor and the little reptile began to run around excited.

"Look at me!" she cried "I'm a ninja! Hey-ya! Whoo! Hey-ya!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Foot Headquarters, Dr Arden paced his laboratory as he thought about what he could do, or rather create to get the job done rather than the Venomous Five.

"Those good for nothing reptiles!" he snarled "They've let me down so many times rather than succeeded! They forever get Arashi disappointed in me!"

He placed his hand on his burnt side of his face and grinded his teeth.

"There must be a way to get to those turtles! The turtles, the lizard whore and their friends!"

* * *

After a while he walked to the window and looked outside into the city, even though he was quite high up, he could see the streets of New York below.

He knew the turtles and Mona were somewhere in the city and he would do anything to find them and bring them to Arashi.

"I'll find you..." he snarled "If it's the last thing I do, I will find you! Even if the Venomous Five have been unsuccessful, I will find you and break you!"

He stood there for a long time staring at the city, then taking a deep breath he decided to retire to his room to think.

He left his laboratory and towards a room at the back where he had a large living quarters to rest.

Taking off his white coat and his syringe contraptions he sat on the sofa and put the TV on.

"Those incompetent Venomous Five!" he hissed as he reached for a bottle of whiskey he had on the side table and took a swig from it "Can't those stupid idiots do anything right?!"

As he watched the TV he soon came across a nature program which had a Halloween special and they were talking about bats, and one part they began to speak about was Vampire Bats.

Dr Arden stopped drinking his whiskey and listened to the narrator on the TV.

" _Unlike it's Fruit Bat cousin, the vampire bat hunts only when it is fully dark,_ _The common vampire bat feeds mostly on the blood of mammals which can occasionally include humans, whereas both the hairy-legged vampire bat and white-winged vampire bat feed on the blood of birds. Once the common vampire bat locates a host, such as a sleeping mammal, it lands and approaches it on the ground. It then likely identifies a warm spot on the skin to bite, then create a small incision with their teeth and lap up blood from the wound_."

As the narrator spoke, it showed some footage of vampire bats feeding off cows, horses and other warm blooded mammals.

As he continued to watch the show, Dr Arden began to smirk as many ideas began to form in his evil mind.

"Vampire Bats..." he mused "I think I might have another inspiration for a new group of mutants...and this time...ones that won't fail me!"

He smirked again as his eyes flashed and his burnt skin wrinkled horribly.

 **Uh oh...looks like Dr Arden's got some more ideas...stay tuned to see what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya Peoples! I know it's been nearly a year since I started this fic! But I had terrible block and I had no ideas at all, but now it's October again and Halloween in less than a month I got in the mood again! I do love Halloween!**

 **'Return of the Darkness Within' is still ongoing! If all goes well I have both fics done before Christmas! And speaking of Christmas, when that comes along I'll finally finish 'Mona's Wonderful Life' which I'm sure a lot of you are wondering if I'd ever finish it! lol! Part of me wonders whether to re-write some of it actually...**

 **Anyway, enough rambling! Hope you enjoy this long awaited update!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **New Experiment**

The following day, Dr Arden stood in his laboratory and looked at the tall tubes before him, a smirk crept along his face as thoughts ran through his head.

This morning he had gone before Izo Arashi and had put his thoughts forward to the Foot Leader and he was indeed pleased with his master's reaction.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Master..." Dr Arden bowed before the Foot Leader who rose before him._

" _My good doctor." Arashi addressed him "And what have you come to me for?"_

 _Dr Arden bowed again._

" _Master Arashi." He said "I come to tell you, that since the Venomous Five have failed again and again to bring us the turtles, I have been devising a plan to create new mutants to bring those reptiles to us!"_

 _Arashi looked up and cocked his eyebrows in curiosity._

" _I'm sick of those pathetic idiots failing me every time!" Dr Arden snarled "They had the turtles in their grasp last time and they couldn't even bring them here!"_

 _Arashi glared as he remembered._

" _I thought I had taught them well!" Dr Arden snapped "They were supposed to be my pride experiment_ _I expected better from them!"_

 _There was silence for a second._

 _"But they will not fail me again!" Dr Arden said "For I have a new idea, an idea for a new experiment that will not fail me!"_

 _Arashi looked up at Dr Arden._

 _"And what is it my Good Doctor?" he asked._

 _Dr Arden smirked._

 _"You know the season, my Lord?" he asked._

 _"Indeed I do." Said Arashi "Halloween."_

 _Dr Arden nodded._

 _"Yes..." he said "The night of when people dress up...and when those turtles and the lizard whore will walk the streets like those of the humans!"_

 _Arashi nodded and continued to listen._

 _"I have sent the scouts to bring back some DNA of a creature that will be efficient, but also terrifying! And hopefully more capable than those reptiles!" Dr Arden smirked again "Vampire Bats!"_

 _Upon hearing the words, Arashi smirked and stood up._

 _"Vampire bats..." he said "Yes...I can just see it!" he cackled evilly as he looked at Dr Arden._

 _"Very well Doctor." he said "I will let you continue your experiments! I will have a few guinea pigs for you..."_

 _"Thank you my Lord." Dr Arden said as he bowed._

 ** _End Flash back_**

Dr Arden smirked wider then looked at his watch, he had sent a scout to bring back some Vampire Bat DNA and Arashi had some Purple Dragon members who had been imprisoned for failed missions.

Since Dr Arden had taken over as the Foot's Lead scientist, many disobedient Ninja, or Purple Dragons or any gangsters who failed in their missions for the Foot were imprisoned by Arashi and awaited their fate, whether to be killed by Arashi himself, or if they were very unlucky be used in the evil doctor's experiments.

"They said they wouldn't be long." Dr Arden thought as he looked at the data on his computer linked to the tubes before him "I can't wait to get started..."

He didn't have long to wait for the scout appeared and brought him a selection of test tubes with hair, blood and cells within it.

"Dr Arden." He said nervously handing him the tubes "The samples."

"Thank you." Dr Arden smirked holding up the tubes "You may depart, are the guinea pigs on their way?"

"Y..y..yes sir..." said the scout stepping back slowly towards the door.

"Good..." Dr Arden smirked dangerously.

Seeing the look on the deranged doctor's face, the scout moved quickly, then ran out of the door faster than he came in.

* * *

No sooner had he gone than several ninja appeared dragging four Purple Dragons in with them, one was a tall male with long black hair and dressed in black leather, the other three were female, one had long straight black hair and piercings in her lips and nose and all over her ears, the second one had wavy blonde hair in a ponytail and had tattoos on her arms and chest and the third was a young curly haired red-head.

As they were dragged in they shouted and protested.

"Let us go you freak!" the male shouted "You can't do this to us!"

"Silence!" Dr Arden snarled "You are about to become something amazing, and hopefully something that will work better for me!"

"Fuck you!" the male cursed "You're nothing but a sadistic monster!"

Dr Arden just smirked again in a mocking way.

"Why thank you." He said.

He turned to the ninja.

"Get them in the tubes!"

The ninja nodded and pushed the protesting Purple Dragons in the tubes then locked them in to which they punched and kicked to get out.

Dr Arden's eyes burned wildly as he watched the Purple Dragon's protest and try and break the thick glass.

"No use struggling!" he smirked "That glass is tough!"

He then pressed a button on the control panel and the tubes started to fill with gas and before long the struggling gangsters stopped banging on the glass and started to slump before falling unconscious.

Dr Arden then pressed a few more buttons on the panels and he watched the screen as the DNA began to mix with the human hosts.

"Yes…" he whispered "Yes…come on, come on, come on…."

The medical ninja stood back as they watched and they saw behind the foggy glass the bodies changing in a grotesque way.

Dr Arden licked his lips as he saw the bodies change and the shadows in the foggy tubes.

"The Venomous Five let me down too many times! They have disappointed me! Now I will bring those turtles to Arashi with these new creations! Show the Venomous Five have no time for failures!"

* * *

After about five minutes the tubes opened and the medical ninja stood back in fear as they saw the creatures appear.

Dr Arden prepared his syringes just in case and stood before the tubes.

The fog soon cleared and standing before them were four humanoid vampire bats!

The male one was brown and tall and muscular, his body was partly covered with hair with long thick black hair on his head and large bat ears, long black claws on his hands and feet and large power brown wings on his shoulders.

The females were white and they too had large wings on their shoulders, long black claws and pointed bat ears, and they also had their hair, one with black hair, one with blonde hair and one with red hair, it was easy to tell them apart.

The Medical Ninja still stood back, the Vampire Bat mutants looked around and sniffed the hair, their ears twitching as they took in the sounds around them, the ninja wondered if they were trying to smell the blood and any second one of them would pounce.

Dr Arden held up a hand as he looked at the male Vampire bat in the eyes.

"I am your Master…" he said "Obey me…I am your master!"

The Vampire Bat Mutant stared Dr Arden down, yet Dr Arden stared back and kept repeating "I am your Master! Obey me!"

The other medical ninja stepped back again scared and some searched for their weapons just in case.

* * *

But suddenly the Vampire Bat Mutant bowed before Dr Arden and the females followed suite.

"Master…" the mutant hissed.

Dr Arden smirked.

"Very good..." he said, reaching out and stroking the top of the Vampire Bat's wings, "You are such beauties!"

The Medical Ninja stood still and kept their eyes on the mutants, although they seemed focused on the doctor, they were still cautious and didn't dare move a muscle or make a sound.

"Now...who do you serve?" Dr Arden asked.

"You...Master..." the mutant bat snarled.

"And who will you obey?" Dr Arden asked.

"You...Master..." the female vampire bats hissed.

"Good..." Dr Arden said, he then turned to the medical ninja who flinched slightly.

"Bring me Lord Arashi..." Dr Arden requested in a dangerous voice "I have something to show him!"

"Y...Yes sir!" one of the ninja said before quickly getting on the walkie talkie.

* * *

Unknown to them, behind a door leading to their quarters, the Venomous Five had been watching the whole show.

Not long after they had been disciplined for their recent failure by Dr Arden and Arashi, they were banished to their quarters yet it hadn't stopped them from spying on their master and creator.

Cobra drooled angrily as she watched.

"How dare he!?" she hissed "We've been replaced!"

Komodo Dragon also watched and growled.

"How can bats be more affected by us reptiles?" he growled "They have no strength! Nor venom!"

"Yet they have flight..." said Gila Monster "Which we do not!"

"Thanks for pointing that out(!)" Black Mamba snarled.

"Just because they have an ability we do not, it doesn't make them better than us!" Nile Monitor hissed.

Komodo Dragon narrowed his eyes.

"If our master thinks his new mutants will achieve better than us, he's wrong!"

Cobra drooled again.

"So what can we do to get ourselves back in our master's favour?" she questioned.

Komodo Dragon snarled and stepped back from the door pulling Cobra back in with him.

"Let us converse reptiles..." he hissed.

 **So Dr Arden has created his newest mutants! Vampire Bats! This isn't going to go well! I suppose you can see clearly they represent Dracula and his three Brides! I kinda got the inspiration from the film 'Van Helsing' One of my favorite films to watch at Halloween!**

 **And the Venomous Five have seen the whole show and they sure as hell aren't happy! But what will they start planning to win back their Masters favour? All will be revealed in due course!**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya people!**

 **Another chapter is finally up! Yay!**

 **In this chapter maybe some of you might see references to some Vampire related shows, movies and video games! The answers at the bottom! See if you can guess without scrolling to the bottom first!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Halloween Night**

Back in the lair, the gang were in the middle of the lair playing Halloween games with Pandora.

Pandora had still left upset she couldn't go to the party with the grown-ups, even though she was excited about Trick or Treating she was still sad.

So the Turtles, Splinter, Mona, April and Casey decided if she couldn't join in with the grown-ups, they would have a little Halloween party together in the lair, then the grown-ups would go their adult party and Pandora would go Trick or Treating with Granddad Splinter then come home and eat Ice Cream and watch Scary yet child-friendly films.

Pandora was overjoyed and that cheered the little mutant up instantly.

The whole lair was decorated with pumpkins and paper skeletons and white black and orange paper chasers.

April and Mona had spent time in the kitchen whipping up some Halloween themed cakes, biscuits and sandwiches and Casey had gone topside to get some other snack and nibbles.

Pandora of course had helped in the kitchen and enjoyed licking the spoon and bowl.

They had then spent the next two hours in the lair playing Halloween games, bobbing for apples, getting wrapped up in toilet roll like mummies and trying to pin a wart on a witches face.

Pandora loved every second of it, especially when her father would get competitive in some of the games, especially in the apple bobbing and accused Michelangelo of peeking under his blindfold when he pinned his wart on the Witch's chin.

* * *

It was now almost time for the grown-ups to go to the club and Pandora sat in her parent's room wearing a witches outfit watching her mother put on her make-up.

Mona was wearing a ragged black shirt with a dark green corset (darker than her scales) with black lace and long leather lace up boots.

"You look pretty mummy!" said Pandora as she bounced a little on the bed.

"Thanks sweetie!" said Mona as she put on a bit of eyeshadow.

"I still wish I could go to the party with you." said Pandora.

"I know sweetie." Said Mona "But you're too young, but when you're a big girl you can join in with the grown-ups!"

"I wish I grew up now!" said Pandora looking a little sulky.

"Awww, you'll be grown up soon enough Little Geisha!" Mona laughed as she put on some lipstick and stood up "there we go, all ready!"

She turned around and smiled at Pandora who looked up.

"Okay, come on you little imp! You ready to go Trick or Treating with Grandpa?"

Pandora beamed, her sulk vanishing in an instant.

"Yeah!" she said sliding off the bed and grabbing her mother's hand and walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

They soon came to the middle of the lair where the turtles, April, Casey and were waiting for them.

"There she is!" said Raphael "Looking beautiful baby!"

"No kidding!" said Michelangelo "And she ain't the only one!" he looked at Pandora who giggled.

"Alright gang!" said Casey "Let's go party!"

Raphael knelt down to his daughter kissed her.

"Be a good girl Pandora!" he said "Make sure you stay close to Grandpa okay?"

"I will daddy!" said Pandora.

Mona also kissed her daughter.

"That a girl!" she said "You have fun okay?"

Michelangelo then handed Pandora a large pillow case.

"Here you go!" he said "You'll need it! Make sure you get loads of candy!"

"Yes Uncle Mikey! Lots and lots of Candy!"

"Mikey!" said Raphael "You're not bribing my kid are you?"

"No!" said Michelangelo putting on an innocent face he then looked at Pandora "Make sure you get loads for your Uncle Mikey too Little Geisha!" he whispered.

"Will do Uncle Mikey!" she whispered back.

Splinter laughed and placed a paw on Pandora's shoulder.

"You go and enjoy yourselves my children!" he said "Make sure you stay safe and be back before dawn!"

"Will do master!" said Leonardo.

"We'll be okay!" said Mona.

"You just make sure you stay safe Master." Said Donatello "Especially with young Pandora."

"We'll be fine." Said Splinter "And we'll make sure the Venomous Five don't follow us!"

"Thanks Master." Said Raphael.

"Come on guys!" said Casey impatiently "The nights not getting any younger!"

Raphael shook his head and chuckled before hugging Pandora one more time then walking to the entrance of the lair with the others.

As they disappeared out the entrance the old rat looked at Pandora.

"Well my little geisha!" he said "Are you ready for some trick or treating?"

"Yes grandpa!" Pandora squealed happily as she gripped the pillow case "I'm ready!"

"Very good!" said Splinter "Then we'll return back here and you can watch some films and eat some of your candy then bedtime, okay?"

Pandora grinned and nodded "Yay!" she squeaked.

* * *

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Dr Arden stood proudly with his four vampire bat mutants before Lord Arashi.

"So these are your new mutants hmmm?" asked Arashi, he looked rather impressed by what he saw, the bat mutants looked hungry and raring to go, Dr Arden had given them blood from a pig to satisfy them until he commanded them to go on their mission.

"Made from those Purple Dragon prisoners you gave me!" Dr Arden said "I used Vampire Bat DNA to mutate them and get them under my control!"

"So, do these mutants have names?" asked Arashi.

"Yes…We do…." The male Vampire bat snarled "I am Alucard…"

"My name is Akasha…" hissed the black haired female.

"I am Rayne." growled the red haired female.

"And my name is Claudia." hissed the blonde haired female.

"I picked the names myself." Dr Arden said proudly as he stroked the curled golden hair of Claudia who purred slightly at being stroked.

Arashi rubbed his chin as he looked upon the vampire bat mutants.

"Impressive!" he said "Bloodsuckers, have the ability to fly…"

"And of course they have the other things I added!" Dr Arden cut in "Strength and rapid healing!"

"Very good." Arashi smirked "I can't wait to see them in action."

"And you shall!" Dr Arden smirked before turning to Alucard.

"Take your brides to the city below and find me the Turtles and the Lizard! You may rough them up if they put up a fight, but I want them alive!"

"Yes Master…" hissed Alucard.

"They will not escape us!" Akasha whispered "We can help you capture them better than those reptiles."

Dr Arden smirked yet he growled slightly as he thought of the Venomous Five and their constant failing of bringing him the Turtles and Mona.

"I hope you don't fail me!" he said quietly "Now, fly out there and seek out the turtles and their lizard whore!"

The Vampire Bats nodded then went to the window before leaping out of it and flying into the night.

"Let us hope these new mutants of yours deliver." Arashi said as he watched the Vampire Bats fly above the city.

"They better!" Dr Arden hissed "I've had it up to here with those incompetent Venomous Five!"

"With the flying skills they have and the other skills you've given them, they should not fail." Arashi said quietly "They better not..."

 **And there we have it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **If some of you are vampire film and game fans, then you'll see the reference to the Vampire Bat Mutants names!**

 **If you didn't, here's the answers!**

 ** _Alucard_ is _Dracula_ spelled backwards! And is also the main character in the Anime _Hellsing_!**

 ** _Akasha_ is the main character in the Anne Rice Novel ' _Queen of the Damned_ ' also played by the late R'n'B singer Aaliyah in the film version.**

 ** _Rayne_ is in fact short for _Bloodrayne_! The heroine of the _Bloodrayne_ games and of course I named my penname after her!**

 **And finally _Claudia_ is a main character again from Anne Rice's novel ' _Interview with the Vampire_ ' played by Kirsten Dunst in the film version!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **A Fun night...but for how long?**

Splinter held Pandora's hand as he led her to the nearest manhole to get to the surface.

Pandora bounced as she walked and swung her pumpkin bucket excitedly.

They soon made it to the climbing rugs to climb to the surface, but before they went any further, Splinter knelt down to Pandora's level.

"Now, Pandora." Said Splinter in the stern voice "When we go up to the surface, you must stay close to me and hold my paw, okay?"

"Yes Grampa." Said Pandora, although she was young, she could still remember the incident last year when the Venomous Five had tried to kidnap her, but luckily her parents and Uncles fought them off.

"Good girl!" said Splinter with a smile as he gently lifted Pandora onto his back and began to climb the rugs.

"Hold tight!" he said.

Lifting the lid of the sewer, Splinter gazed around, they were in an alleyway and there was no-one about, but the old rat could see several children dressed in costumes walking around at the entrance of the alley.

Carefully, Splinter climbed out of the sewer hole and placed the lid back on and Pandora easily slid off his back.

* * *

As they walked out of the alley together, several trick or treaters stopped and stared at them.

Splinter felt worried, but he soon relaxed when several of the kids went 'Cool!' 'Awesome costume!' 'That looks so real!'

Pandora giggled and waved to some of the children, most of them were dressed as traditional Halloween characters like witches, skeletons and zombies but some wore superhero or princess outfits too.

"Grandpa." She said as she spotted an older girl dressed in a princess outfit that clung to every part of her body as she walked with two younger girls who were dressed in a similar way "Can I wear that outfit next year? Please!?"

Splinter glanced over and saw what Pandora was looking at.

"Ah I see!" he said "Hmmm, maybe I could talk to your parents and get Auntie April to get it for you?"

"Yay!" Pandora grinned "I'd like to be a Princess next year!"

She then skipped ahead to the first house where Splinter rang the bell and a couple appeared holding a glass bowl of candies.

"Trick or Treat!" Pandora grinned holding up her bucket.

The couple as they opened the door were shocked when they saw Splinter appearance then when they saw Pandora they too were amazed at what they thought were very real looking costumes!

"Wow! You look so real it's scary!" cried the woman as her husband placed some candies in Pandora's bucket, she looked slightly pale.

"I'm sorry." Said the husband, "My wife has a severe phobia of rats."

The woman looked embarrassed but she apologized for her comment.

"I do understand!" Splinter replied politely "It is a common fear." He then turned to Pandora "What do you say Little Geisha?"

"Thank you!" said Pandora.

"Good girl!" said Splinter, he then took Pandora's hand and they walked further down the street to find another house.

As they walked away, the couple watched them go.

"That rat costume looked so real!" said the husband turning to his wife who still looked pale.

"Too real..." she said as she walked back inside "It's almost frightening..."

Splinter meanwhile chuckled to himself as he walked with Pandora.

"Hopefully the next people we trick or treat won't be too scared by my appearance." He said.

"Why would they?" asked Pandora "You're not scary!"

Splinter smiled softly again and lead her to another house.

"Let's just enjoy the evening!" he said "Then we can watch some of your Halloween films and have treats when we get back!"

"Yay!" Pandora squealed happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles, Mona, April and Casey had made it to the club, already there was a queue of adults dressed up in different costumes.

"Don't think we're gonna have a problem here." Leonardo said "Everyone's going to think we're in costume."

"Thankfully!" said Donatello.

"I feel naked without my weapons though." Raphael commented.

"Well where we left them strapped under the sewer lid we can retrieve them if we run into trouble." Said Mona "But I doubt we might face any here tonight, except maybe the odd drunk idiot!"

The others agreed and after being given the okay by the bouncer, they all walked into the club.

Upon walking in the whole place was covered in Halloween decor, and the DJ was dressed as a skeleton with glow-in-the-dark make up and clothes and a top hat on his head.

"Wow!" Michelangelo cried as he walked in "This looks amazing!"

"I do love Halloween!" said Raphael.

"Good evening party goers!" The DJ shouted into his microphone "Great to see some amazing costumes in the house!"

The party goers cheered and the turtles, Mona, April and Casey joined in too.

"Well, let's get this Halloween party started now!" the DJ shouted as he started to play some spooky music and let out an evil laugh before blasting some dance music out of the speakers to which Michelangelo ran to the middle of the dance floor and began to break dance wildly to which the other mutants, April and Casey cheered him on.

* * *

As that was happening, Alucard, Akasha, Rayne and Claudia had been flying over New York City trying to spot the turtles, they had been warned by Arashi and Dr Arden that their suspicious activity would make them a target to the humans, and if they had to walk amongst the public, they had to search on foot.

They soon came to a stop not far away from the Gotham City Nightclub and they looked at the many party goers going into the club.

"Alucard." Akasha whispered "It would seem tonight may be a difficult night to search for the ones our master seeks, everyone is in disguise..."

"But we will not give up!" Alucard hissed "The turtles are around here, and we can easily spot them among the hundreds of costumed people here."

"You sure about that?" asked Rayne as she scanned the crowd, from what she could see there were many people all wearing very well done costumes.

There were zombies, vampires, werewolves, witches, mummies and many more of the horror icons, yet there were others like film heroes and villains, and some were a little less scary being dressed as princesses or superheros.

"Would it make sense to go in among the crowd and find them?" asked Claudia "They may think we too are under disguise."

Alucard thought for a moment then looked at the blonde vampire bat.

"Maybe we could try that..." he said "If those turtles have decided to go in there, we might be able to find them!"

The females started to get excited.

"I look forward to tasting them!" Claudia squeaked.

"Remember what the master said!" said Akasha "We must bring them back alive!"

"Yet not unharmed!" Rayne smirked.

Alucard smirked again.

"Maybe we could have some fun as we search for them!" he said "And maybe grab a snack too!" he sniffed the air as he could sense all the excited party goers's blood pumping.

The females agreed then jumping down the side of the building they walked towards the club.

"Stay close!" Alucard snarled "And keep your feet on the ground among the humans!"

"Yes, we will." The females said together yet they eyed the partygoers and licked their lips hungrily.

 **Awww! Pandora's enjoying her trick or treating with her granddad Splinter!**

 **But the Vampire Bat mutants have come across the same nightclub our heroes are going into! What will happen next!?**

 **Hopefully we'll find out soon!**

 **Happy Halloween! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Silent Attack**

A couple of hours passed and the Halloween Party was in full swing.

Mona sat with Donatello and Leonardo at a table and had a couple of drinks as she watched Raphael and Michelangelo do some break dancing in the middle of the dance floor and everyone cheered them on.

So far when the DJ had played some songs, some people in costume jumped in the middle of the dance floor to strut their stuff.

In fact when the DJ played ' _ **The Flintstones**_ ' theme, some party goers dressed as the Flintstones and the Rubbles from the show appeared and danced, even Michelangelo joined in though he got annoyed when one of them, dressed as Dino kept whipping him with the tail part.

"How can one person breathe in that?!" asked Raphael as he looked at the Dino outfit.

"They'd be boiling in that!" said Donatello.

"At least we don't have to wear clothes." said Leonardo "And no-one seems to know the difference!"

"True." said Mona "It's quite liberating going out for the evening and not have to hide."

"Yeah." Raphael agreed.

Leonardo looked around for a second at the party goers, then took a sip of his drink.

"You okay bro?" asked Raphael.

"Just wondering." said Leonardo.

"About what?" asked Raphael, he looked back at the dance-floor as some people dressed as the _Transformers_ appeared on the dance-floor and began dancing the Robot making everyone laugh and cheer and April, Casey and Michelangelo were joining them.

"Seeing whether those Venomous Five freaks are going to make an appearance." Leonardo said in a worried voice "If those creatures show their faces here..."

Donatello, on hearing Leonardo's worried voice also looked around.

"You think they'd come in here?" he asked.

"They better not!" said Leonardo "I don't want to think of these people being in danger with those five running around!"

"So far there's no sign of them!" said Raphael as he continued to look around "And anyway, They'd be easy to spot in a crowd! We can tell a mutant from someone in a costume!"

"Good point Raph..." said Leonardo "But still, I'm just cautious."

* * *

Leonardo had every right to be cautious, yet he had no idea that the Vampire Bats had managed to get into the club.

The bouncers had thought their costumes looked real, and even commented they would win a prize for the best looking costume.

"Easy to get in." Alucard smirked "Now...to find those turtles, and maybe grab a snack."

"I can smell the blood." Rayne hissed.

"Split up!" Alucard hissed "If you must eat, do so, but look for those turtles and their Lizard whore!"

"Yes boss!" the females said together before splitting up to search the club.

* * *

At the same time, April had decided to go to the toilet to cool off. Her ghost make up luckily was smudge proof but she didn't want to touch it in case she ruined it.

As she walked to the toilets, Claudia had seen her and decided to follow her.

The blonde vampire followed April into the toilets and she was pleased that it was empty.

"Dinner is served..." she hissed quietly.

April walked over to the sinks and began to fan herself.

"Phew..." she thought "Sure was hot out there! Not so much a problem for the guys,being cold blooded..."

As she took a few breathes, she looked up and she saw Claudia walking up behind her, she almost jumped out of her skin at the appearance of her.

"Whoa!" she said "You scared me there!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Claudia replied "Great night huh?" she walked to the sink and began to wash her hands, as she did, she began to plot on how to attack April.

April meanwhile studied Claudia.

"Wow..." she said "That's an amazing costume! It...it almost looks real!"

Claudia looked up and smirked.

"Why thank you!" she said with a smile, showing her long fangs "And you look good too!"

As she spoke, her eyes glowed with lust.

April started to feel slightly uncomfortable, she had never known someone to have such strange eyes, either they had colour changing contacts, or this was something else.

"Well I hope you enjoy the party." she said trying to excuse herself, I better go."

"Go?" asked Claudia with a smirk putting her arm out to stop April, "Don't go yet, we only just got started..."

April gulped yet she remembered what Splinter taught her in Ninjitsu and what Mona had taught her in Kung Fu yet she didn't want to start a brawl.

"Please, let me pass," she said trying to get past Claudia, but once again Claudia blocked her.

"Uh uh uh!" Claudia wagged her finger "You're not going anywhere!"

April glared

"Okay that's it!" she spat "Either you move or I'll make you!" to which she got into a fighting stance.

But Claudia just smirked and to April's horror her fangs began to grow long.

"You think you can get past me girl?" she asked, then April saw her open her wings "You're going nowhere!"

"Oh my god!" April cried "A mutant!?"

Claudia then clapped her hand over April's and shoved into a toilet cubicle and shut the door.

"This'll only hurt a little." Claudia purred "But don't worry, it'll all be forgotten in the morning!"

April tried to scream and struggle but Claudia kept her hand over her mouth and lowered her fangs to her neck.

April then felt the Vampire Bat's sharp penetrate her skin and then felt something warm and sticky as Claudia began to drink her blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor, the others had no idea what had happened.

Casey was drinking some beer with Raphael whilst Mona, Leonardo and Donatello had joined Michelangelo on the dance floor.

Leonardo and Mona were dancing together, Donatello had managed to partner himself with a girl dressed as _D'vorah_ from _Mortal Kombat_ and Michelangelo was dancing with a girl dressed as _Chun-li_ from _Street Fighter_.

The other Vampire mutants had been searching the club and soon Akasha discovered the turtles and Mona.

A smirk formed on her lips as she saw them.

"There you are!" she hissed triumphantly.

 **Oh no! April's been attacked by Claudia! And Akasha has spotted the turtles, Casey and Mona! What will happen next and will out heroes realise that April's in trouble?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**At last another chapter up people! Sorry for the wait! Bwahahahaha!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **No Idea**

Meanwhile, Splinter and Pandora were still walking around the city trick or treating, although Pandora was almost dragging a very full pillowcase of candies.

"How are you fairing in carrying all that candy Pandora?" asked Splinter.

"It's pretty heavy grandpa!" said Pandora "But I can carry it!"

Splinter smiled.

"That's my strong little geisha!" he said "If you wish to become a great ninja, you must learn to be strong!"

"I'll get strong!" said Pandora "I promise!" she then swung the pillow case over her shoulder and skipped ahead.

Splinter chuckled and walked on.

"Are you ready to head home now?" he asked, he secretly hoped Pandora was ready since he was starting to feel tired and wanted to go home and relax.

His prayers were answered when Pandora nodded.

"I'm ready!" She said "I got a lot of candy!"

"Then let us head home Little Geisha." said Splinter "Then we can enjoy some films together!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered as she walked towards the alleyway where they had climbed out of the manhole to get back to the lair.

Splinter smiled as he watched his granddaughter skip ahead.

"She's an energetic little one." he thought fondly "But I love spending every minute of my time with her!"

* * *

Back at the club, the turtles, Mona and Casey were still dancing, with no idea what had happened to April.

Akasha was watching them from a distance and not taking her eyes off them, she soon heard the voice of Alucard in her ear through the earpiece.

"Akasha!" he hissed "Have you found them!?"

"I have!" Akasha hissed pleased "I found the turtles, the lizard and one of their stupid human friends!"

She soon heard Rayne's voice.

"I see them too!"

Akasha looked up and she saw the red headed vampire bat on the dance-floor not taking her eyes off the turtles.

"How are we going to get to those creatures?" asked Akasha "We cannot ambush them in the middle of this place! The master warned us about exposing ourselves!"

"We'll think of a way!" Rayne said as she continued to watch the turtles "In the meantime, stay causal!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey sipped the rest of his beer and looked around, he realised that after half an hour, April hadn't come back from the bathroom.

At first he thought she was taking a moment to cool off or she couldn't find them, but he hadn't moved from the spot where he said he would be for when April returned.

He looked across to the turtles, Mona was dancing with Michelangelo, he put down his drink and walked over to the dance-floor where he got Mona's attention.

"What's up Casey?" asked Mona seeing the worried look on Casey's face.

"April's not come back." said Casey "She went to the ladies room and hasn't returned."

Mona frowned.

"Do you think you could go and find her?" asked Casey "Just to make sure she's okay, since I can't...you know!"

"Sure!" said Mona "I'll go find her!" to which she quickly left the dance-floor and up to the ladies room.

* * *

At the same time, Claudia had finished drinking April's blood and had locked her in the cubicle, April lay slumped on the toilet, drifting in and out of consciousness from loss of blood.

"Sweet dreams red hair!" Claudia giggled as she walked to the entrance of the toilets licking the blood from her lips as she did so.

At the same time, Mona opened the door almost hitting Claudia as she did, she glanced at the blonde haired vampire bat as she walked through but didn't get a chance to look at her properly as she slipped outside into the noisy club.

* * *

"April?" Mona called "April?" she looked around at the cubicles "Are you in here?" she pushed open the empty ones looking for her, then came to the one that was shut and knocked on it.

"April?" Mona called again, she then dropped to the ground to look under the door and saw April's feet "April?" she called again "Are you alright?"

But there was no answer.

Mona frowned, there was no way April had passed out drunk because she had barely drunken anything at all, she stood up and saw the top of the toilet was exposed, so she quickly leapt up and looked over the door and when she saw April slumped on the toilet she almost screamed in shock.

"April!"

The Lizard Lady dropped to the floor and tried to open the locked door, but she couldn't, luckily she had concealed a kuni knife in her boot, even though she had hidden her fans with the turtle's weapons in the sewer she decided to keep a knife just in case and luckily it came in handy.

Using the blade she turned the lock from the outside and opened the door.

"April!" she knelt in front of her friend and she soon discovered the two bloody holes in her neck.

"Oh shit!" Mona thought as she looked at the holes that looked so similar to bite marks! She looked around, she didn't want to cause panic by going through the club but she needed to get April some help!

She soon saw a door at the other end of the toilets.

"Fire escape!" she thought, as she quickly picked April up and ran towards it as well as take out her shell-cell to call the others.

* * *

Back on the dance-floor, the turtles and Casey were still on the dance-floor when Leonardo's shell-cell rang. He quickly answered it, placing one hand over his uncovered ear to hear what was going on on.

"Mona!?" he shouted.  
"Leo!" Mona screamed "You got to get out here! April's been attacked!"

Leonardo's eyes widened as he listened, even though the club was so loud he could just hear Mona's panicked voice telling him to get outside.

"I got April outside into the alley! Get out here!" Mona shouted.

"On our way April!" Leonardo said quickly hanging up and turning to the others.

"Guys!" he cried getting everyone's attention "We have to get outside! Mona's got April! She's been attacked!"

"What!?" cried Casey "By who!?"

"I don't know!" Leonardo said "But we gotta get out there!"

The turtles at first were annoyed to stop dancing but as soon as they heard April was in trouble they quickly sprung into action.

"Come on!" Donatello said quickly leading the way to the exit.

As they did, Akasha and Rayne watched them about to leave.

"They're leaving!" Rayne smirked "We can follow them!"

Akasha quickly started to follow the turtles and Casey and Rayne called Alucard and Claudia in on the news.

"Don't let them out of your sight!" Alucard snarled.

"We won't!" hissed Rayne.

* * *

The turtles and Casey quickly ran outside and soon heard Mona's voice from the alleyway next to the club which they quickly followed.

"Babe?" Raphael called into the alleyway, until he saw Mona kneeling on the ground holding April in her arms.

"Raph!" Mona cried as the turtles and Casey ran over "I don't know what happened, but I found April like this! She was slumped in the toilets!"

"April!" Casey cried running over before the turtles could stop him and he cradled April's head in his hands "April! Baby! Who did this to you!?" he then saw the bite marks on her neck and his eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know who or what did this! But we got to help her!" Mona cried almost in hysterics.

Donatello knelt down to study April and also saw the bite marks on her neck.  
"Dear God!" he cried "Who or what the hell did this?"

"Is she gonna be okay?!" asked Casey in a panicked voice.

* * *

Donatello looked at Casey and was about to answer when Michelangelo let out a yelp in fear.

"Guys!" he cried.

The others looked up and they soon saw Alucard, Rayne, Akasha and Claudia coming towards them.

"Good evening reptiles." Alcuard snarled, baring his fangs.

Leonardo reached behind for his swords but his stomach lurched when he remembered he had left his weapons in the sewer.

The others had followed suite but soon realised they had no weapons.

"Oh shit..." Raphael cursed.

Claudia then bared her fangs showing blood on them.

"You!" Mona cried as she recognised her from the toilets earlier "You did this! You bit April!"

"And she was delicious!" Claudia hissed with a smirk to which Alucard gave her an approving look.

Michelangelo went pale as he studied the four mutant bats before him.

"V..V...Vampires!" he cried "Holy shit!"

"Dr Arden!" Leonardo said in fear "No way!"

The others went pale in fear and Casey held April close.

"You monsters!" he shouted in anger

Alucard and the three females stepped closer to the turtles, April and Casey.

Mona got into a fighting stance and stood in front of Casey and April.  
"Protect April, Casey!" she said.

Casey nodded as he picked up his wife and held her close.

The turtles and Mona got ready to fight as the vampire bats got closer.

"This will be fun..." Alucard hissed as he licked his lips.

 **Uh oh! Our heroes have been confronted by the Mutant Vampire Bats! How will this battle turn out?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! Bwahahahahaha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Vampire Battle**

The turtles and Mona stood before the Vampires as they stepped towards them.

"How the hell...?" Leonardo said as he kept his eyes on Alucard.

"Dr Arden." Raphael snarled "You've really fucked things up now!"

Claudia licked her lips

"Let's see if you taste as good as your friend!" she smirked.

"Fuck you bitch!" Mona hissed.

* * *

Michelangelo meanwhile looked scared, he then saw two sticks on the ground which he quickly picked up and made a cross out of it before thrusting it at the bats.

"Stay back!" he barked.

As he did that, Raphael faced palmed in embarrassment and the others looked at Michelangelo in disbelief.

The Vampire bats stared for a moment then Alucard rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding!" he said "You're kidding right?"

The three women just laughed at Michelangelo as the orange masked turtle continued to thrust the two sticks at them.

"Mikey!" Raphael said "You moron! Those aren't real vampires!"

Michelangelo stood still on the spot still holding up the sticks.

"Not real vampires? If they bit April!" he cried "Will she turn into one of them!?"

"No, you idiot!" Donatello "Those aren't real vampires! Not like Devina!"

He was remembering their friend from when they got sent to Skyrim a while back and they had brought back a Vampire/werewolf hybrid named Devina with them who had started living in the sanctuary Mutopia in Chicago with their friends Tyroth and Sephie.

"Those are mutant Vampire bats!" Mona said "Mutated animals like us! Not actual vampires from the movies!"

"In other words, hairy flying Leeches!" Raphael snarled.

Upon hearing the word 'leeches', the three women snarled.

"Leeches?" Akasha hissed "I'll show you leeches!"

"Get them!" Alucard shouted.

* * *

At once the vampires went for the reptiles, claws out and teeth bared.

The reptiles instantly began to fight with their fists and feet.

Whilst Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo fought Aucard, Rayne and Akasha, Claudia fought Mona who tried to cover Casey and Donatello whilst the purple masked turtle studied April's condition.

"Can you help her?!" asked Casey in fear.

Donatello studied April and her wounds then looked at Casey.

"This is beyond my abilities Casey!" he said "She needs a blood transfusion! Only a hospital can do that!"

"Oh no!" Casey cried as he looked at April "Don't worry babe, I got you!" he looked up at the battle where the bats were starting to get the upper hand with the others.

"You got to get out of here Casey!" Donatello said "And quickly!"

"But what about you!?" asked Casey

"We'll be alright!" said Donatello "You need to get April to a hospital! She'll die without a transfusion!"

"Alright!" said Casey, he looked around and saw an escape around the back of the neighbouring building to the club.

"Get out of here whilst we distract the bats!" said Donatello "We'll call you later okay! Just look after April!"

"Will do Don!" Casey cried as he gathered April in his arms and quickly ran to the back of the alley.

* * *

Donatello looked back at the battle, his siblings and Mona were not giving up but they were finding it difficult without their weapons and the bats were trying to get at them with their claws and teeth.

Donatello then felt the ground he was kneeling on and realised the lid of the sewer was below him and he remembered they hid their weapons there so they wouldn't be confiscated at the club.

Quickly Donatello picked up the sewer lid and turned to the battle.

"Guys!" he shouted "Heads up!" he then threw the lid at the bats, as the other turtles and Mona ducked to avoid it.

The lid whizzed through the air and hit Alucard in the wing making the bat yell.

"Boss!" Rayne shouted, as the other bats were distracted, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Mona saw their chance to hit their opponents making them recoil.

* * *

As that happened, Donatello reached in the hole and quickly pulled out their weapons.

"Guys!" he shouted throwing his siblings and Mona their weapons which they took gratefully.

"Don! You're a genius!" Raphael shouted as he turned to the bats brandishing his sai "Alright Leeches!" he smirked "You still wanna play?"

Alucard stood up and flexed his wing angrily.

The females also stood their ground.

"We're gonna make you regret that!" Alcuard snarled.

Leonardo brandished his swords.

"Come on!" he challenged.

The bats snarled and stepped towards the now armed mutants.

"You're gonna pay for almost killing April!" Donatello hissed as he spun his bo staff.

Alucard glared and aimed for Leonardo who slashed his swords.

Rayne went for Michelangelo ducking as he spun his nun-chucks at her.

Akasha and Raphael fought in close combat.

"You're gonna regret calling us Leeches!" she growled as she snapped her fangs at him.

Claudia meanwhile lifted herself into the air to go for Mona and Donatello who both jumped to the side to avoid her clawed feet.

Mona slashed her fans at Claudia but the blonde haired bat aimed her clawed feet at the lizard lady and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mona!" Donatello cried grabbing his adopted legs as Claudia began to fly upwards.

Claudia hissed and tried to fly higher lifting Mona and Donatello off the ground slightly but Donatello pulled hard on Mona's legs forcing the blonde bat to let go as she couldn't carry such a heavy load.

* * *

As they came down, Mona fell forward and landed on Donatello's chest almost winding the turtle and her dressed covered his face.

Donatello coughed and tried to push Mona's dress out of his face.  
"Sorry Don!" Mona cried quickly rolling off her adopted younger brother blushing at the same time since her crotch was facing Donatello's face under the skirt.

"It's alright!" Donatello cried as he jumped up with his bo staff to face Claudia who had landed on a fire escape and was snarling and teasing him.

* * *

Meanwhile Rayne avoided one of Michelangelo's nun chucks and managed to grab his wrists before pulling him towards her and slamming him into the wall.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

"Mikey!" Leonardo cried but he yelled in pain as Alucard slashed him on the arm with his claws making him drop his sword.

Raphael was also distracted and Akasha lifted her legs as she hovered and pin him down with her clawed feet.

At the same time Rayne triumphant she had her prize opened her mouth and sank her fangs into Michelangelo's shoulder making him scream.

"Mikey!" Mona cried as she tried to run and help her brother, but she was stopped by Akasha who punched her in the face.

Rayne took a couple of gulps but no sooner did she do so then she recoiled and spat out the blood in disgust.

The vampires and the reptiles were surprised at Rayne's reaction.

"What the hell?" asked Alucard.

"Cold blood!" Rayne spluttered "Reptiles are cold-blooded! Disgusting!"

Alucard snarled and turned to Leonardo who was cradling his bleeding arm and glaring.

"Forget feeding on them!" he shouted "We'll take them to the masters! Like we ordered to!"

Rayne agreed and kept hold of Michelangelo who was still yelling over his bleeding neck.

Donatello turned to try and help Michelangelo but Claudia flew off the fire escape and flew into him sending him flying into some rubbish bins.

Akasha quickly jumped off Raphael and before the red masked turtle could move again, the black haired vampire grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him into the air!

* * *

Mona shook off stars and saw her mate being carried off.

"Raph!" she shouted in fear.

At the same time Rayne picked up Michelangelo with her clawed feet and flew into the air with him following Akasha.

Alucard tried to grab Leonardo but the blue masked turtle rolled out of the way and joined Mona and they stood back to back with their weapons to defend each other if the bats came anywhere near them.

Donatello meanwhile looked up from the rubbish bags he had landed in and saw Akasha and Rayne taking off with Raphael and Michelangelo in tow!

"NO!" he shouted jumping up and running to join Mona and Leonardo.

* * *

At once, Claudia and Alucard started to fly upwards to follow Akasha and Rayne.

"You want your loved ones back?" Alcuard snarled "Come and get them!" he then flew higher into the air to which Leonardo, Mona and Donatello jumped onto the fire escape to get to the roof tops.

"Get back here!" Mona shouted as she ran ahead, cursing that she didn't bring her bow and arrows.

She tried to catch up as she ran across the rooftops but the bats flew higher and higher into the air and started to fly towards the Foot Headquarters.

"NO!" she screamed, Leonardo and Donatello joined her side and they watched helplessly as they saw Raphael and Michelangelo get carried off.

"Raph...Mikey..." Leonardo said in a broken voice.

Donatello just stared in silent shock as he began to wonder what fate would meet his brothers back at the Foot Headquarters.

 **Oh no! The Vampire bats have captured Raphael and Michelangelo!**

 **And April's not out of the woods yet! Let's hope she'll be okay!**

 **Note: The scene where Mona falls on Donatello is a reference to Van Helsing, and the character Devina belongs to my dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm! Who he named in honour to me! Thanks so much friend! **

**For a brief explanation Devina is a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid from his Skyrim/Ninja Turtles fanfic 'Mutants Misplaced' and also appears in 'Cursed and Blessed' If you like to learn more about her and her backstory, read 'Mutants Misplaced' which can be found on his page if you go to my favourite authors category on my page!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Hostages**

The three reptiles stood on the roof watching the Vampires fly away with Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Raph! Mikey!" Mona cried, tears coming to her eyes as she thought of what she would have to tell Pandora that her father and uncle were kidnapped.

Donatello and Leonardo were thinking the same thing as they looked at the sky.

"This is going to break Pandora's heart when she finds out!" Donatello said.

Leonardo frowned in determination.

"She's not going to." he said.

"Leo?" said Mona and Donatello together looking at the eldest turtle.

"We got to go after them!" said Leonardo "We're not going to leave them to Foot!"

"The Foot Buildings Miles away from here!" said Mona "We'll need the Battle Shell!"

"I'll head back and get it!" said Donatello "You and Leo run across the buildings, when I got the Battle Shell I'll signal where I am and you come to me!"

"Gotcha Don!" said Mona "Be quick!"

"On it sis!" said Donatello as he ran off to find the manhole to get to the garage to get the Battle Shell."

Mona then looked at the sky.

"Let's go Leo!" she said breaking into a run towards where the vampires flew off.

"Wish we had Tyroth!" Leonardo muttered as he sprinted along with his adopted sister "Hang in there Raph! Mikey! We're on our way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelangelo and Raphael swung helplessly in the air as they were carried by the bats to the Foot Headquarters.

They had tried to break free but the bats flew higher forcing them to cease trying since they would surely fall to their deaths if they got loose.

"As helpless as a worm on a hook!" Alucard mocked.

"You wait!" Raphael shouted "I'll drive my sai straight through your hearts!"

The Vampires just laughed then Akasha squeezed her clawed feet into Raphael's shoulder making him yell out in pain.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"The Master will be pleased to see you!" Claudia giggled as she flew alongside the captured turtles.

Michelangelo winced from where Rayne had bitten him and looked up at the red-headed vampire bat who looked down smirking.

"Do you like to fly?" she cackled as she flew higher and laughing sadistically.

* * *

The Vampires soon made it to the Headquarters and flew to the up the top window where the throne room was and it opened.

"Here we are!" Claudia laughed as she flew in followed by the others.

No sooner did they arrive, than Raphael and Michelangelo were dropped onto the ground.

Raphael instantly crawled over to Michelangelo but he was pulled up roughly and marched forward to where Arashi and Dr Arden were standing smirking.

"We got two of them!" Alucard smirked.

"Good work!" Arashi praised as he walked over to the two turtles.

Dr Arden gave a sadistic grin.

"You've shown you do a better job than those useless Venomous Five!" he said.

Raphael glared up at the two men.  
"You you replaced your old dogs with new ones?" he asked "Seems the V5 couldn't handle us huh?"

He then grunted as Akasha kicked him in the shell sending him flying forward.

"You cannot talk now turtle!" Arashi smirked "These vampire bats have brought you here, more than those Venomous Five reptiles could!"

"You mean flying hairy leeches!" Raphael snapped.

Dr Arden looked over to Michelangelo who was holding his bleeding shoulder.

"I see you took a bite out of this one!" he said holding up his syringe fingers.

Michelangelo saw and tried to get away but Rayne pushed him forward so she was standing on his shell.

"I tasted him!" she smirked "Yet his blood disgusting! Being-cold blooded."

Dr Arden knelt down to Michelangelo who looked terrified.

"You gave him a good painful bite!" he said "That pleases me!"

"Leave him alone!" Raphael shouted "Leave my baby brother alone!"

Dr Arden just smirked and stuck a syringe finger with green serum into Michelangelo's neck and the wound started to heal up.

"You gave him a good bite, but I don't want him dead yet!"

"Very well Master!" Rayne smirked.

Michelangelo felt his neck where Rayne had bitten him healing up and he looked up to see Arashi walking over.

"So, we have two of the turtles in our grasp." he smirked "And knowing the others, they will follow!"

Raphael glared up at him.

"And you'll get your butt kicked back to yesterday!" he snarled "They'll come for us! But you won't outsmart them!"

"So you think?" asked Arashi walking over and unsheathing his katana and placing it under Raphael's throat making him look up.

"I don't think! I know dumbass!" Raphael said "Think about it!"

Arashi glared and pushed the katana up against his throat as Akasha pushed down on Raphael's shell.

"Take those two to the dungeons!" Arashi hissed "I'll deal with them later!"

"Very well!" said Alucard as Akasha and Rayne picked up Raphael and Michelangelo and began to drag them to the dungeons.

Dr Arden walked over to Alucard and Claudia.

"You have pleased me greatly!" he said "I trust you will help lure the others right to us?"

"No problem master!" said Claudia with a smirk, then began to purr slightly as Dr Arden stroked her blonde hair.

Alucard nodded then looked to the window.  
"I can guarantee they are on their way here right now!" he said "I saw them trying to follow."

"Good..." Arashi hissed with a toothy smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rayne and Akasha dragged Raphael and Michelangelo to the dungeon and walked over to one of the cages within.

The Vampires then disarmed the turtles and threw them in the cage before locking them in.

"Hope you like the accommodations!" Rayne mocked "Because you're gonna be there a while!"

Raphael instantly crawled over to Michelangelo and hugged him protectively.

"You won't be smirking for long Leeches!" he snarled "I'll stake you both in the hearts with my sai!"

Akasha smirked and hissed.  
"Is that a threat turtle?" she asked "You're in no place to make threats!"

Raphael glared and hugged Michelangelo close.

"Enjoy the accommodations whilst you can!" said Rayne as she walked away with Akasha "Boy has the master got plans for you!"

Raphael watched as the two bats left the dungeon and looked down at Michelangelo.

"Mikey!" he said "Are you alright?"

"I think so..." said Michelangelo as he felt his shoulder which had healed fully from where Rayne had bitten him "What are we gonna do now?"

"We'll figure out a way bro!" said Raphael "And remember, the others are outside! They'll come for us!"

"I hope so!" Michelangelo said in a worried voice.

"But we're not gonna sit here and wait!" said Raphael "We're gonna get out of here! Somehow!" he looked around trying to think "Man! If only we had Donnie's brains!"

Michelangelo hugged Raphael again in fear.

"Oh brothers, big sis, please hurry..." he thought.

 **So Raphael and Michelangelo are hostages of the Foot! But Mona, Donatello and Leonardo are on their way to save them!**

 **What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Infiltration**

Back at the lair, Splinter was sitting on the sofa whilst Pandora was playing on the floor with her toys.

After they got back, he let her watch a couple of her films and now he was watching his soap operas.

"I wonder how my children are doing?" he thought "They must be having such a good time at the club."

he looked at Pandora who was sitting with Geisha Bear and Ninja Bear and a couple of dolls pretending they were having a party.

Splinter watched the TV and stroked the fur on his chin as he thought hard.

He knew his children were strong and they could protect themselves, but he couldn't help but worry that on this night of tricks and scares that the Venomous Five would try and attack them, yet he knew that the turtles and Mona always outsmarted those Venomous creatures.

It made him chuckle slightly as he knew those reptiles could be really stupid and incompetent, even though they weren't to be messed with.

"I'm sure they're just fine." he thought as he concentrated on his soap opera, he knew it would be over in fifteen minutes them he would think about fixing some dinner for him and Pandora, then let her watch another film then give her a bath and bed.

* * *

Up on the surface, Splinter couldn't have been more wrong about the welfare of his children and their friends.

Outside the Foot Headquarters, Donatello, Mona and Leonardo sat in the battle-shell and looked up.

"Here we are." said Leonardo "The Foot Headquarters."

"And the prison of Raphael and Michelangelo." Mona hissed angrily as she gripped her fan.

"Calm down sis." said Donatello "We'll get Raph and Mikey out of there!"

"But how?" asked Mona.

"We might have to climb." said Donatello as he analysed the building, "We'll have to be stealthy to get up there, but we'll be able to get in via the vents!"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Leonardo "We'll have to be careful though!"

"It's not just those vampires in there," said Mona "Those Venomous Five for sure are in there!"

"Yeah!" said Donatello.

"Okay." said Leonardo "We follow my lead to where Donnie says we should go, we'll stick together and try and get in quietly, and only fight if we have to!"

"Got it!" said Mona.

"Agreed!" said Donatello.

"Then let's go!" said Leonardo leading the way from the Battle-Shell and into the alleyway to get towards the Headquarters.

* * *

Whilst in the dungeons, Raphael and Michelangelo sat helplessly inside their cage.

"You fuckers can't keep us in here forever!" Raphael shouted "When I get out of here, I'll tear all of you to pieces!"

Michelangelo sat in the corner of the cage watching his brother shout out through the dungeon.

"You wait!" Raphael continued to shout angrily "Just wait! I'll get you!"

As he continued to shout, the main door of the dungeon opened and Rayne walked in.

"Comfortable?" she asked in a mocking voice baring her fangs as she laughed a horrible laugh.

"You think you'll get out?" Rayne mocked "Well don't bother making threats because you'll not going anywhere!"

Raphael glared.

"I'll gonna puncture you right through your chest!" he said with a snarl "See you laugh after that!"

Rayne scoffed and flipped her hair.

"I'd like to see you try!" she said "In the meantime, stay in there and shut up!" she picked up a metal torture tool and threw it at the bars on the cage making Raphael step back slightly then she left the dungeon snickering to herself.

* * *

Unknown to her, the Venomous Five had been watching the whole scene.

After the Vampires had taken their place as Dr Arden's scouts and fighters, the Venomous Five had spent time seething and angry as well as wondering how to win back their master's favour.

Cobra had desired to spray the vampires with her venom and Black Mamba had made it clear she wished to bite them and end their lives with her deadly venom.

Komodo Dragon agreed with the snakes that he wanted to do away with the Vampire bats that replaced them, but if they wanted to do that, they had to plan carefully.

But now, an opportunity had come for them and he was excited to carry it out.

"Yes!" he said with a smirk "I think I know a good way to make those Vampires fall from grace!"

"What's that boss?" asked Cobra.

"The masters have two of the turtles as hostages!" said Komodo Dragon "Brought to them by those vampire bats!"

"Bastards!" Nile Monitor hissed.

"And they now sit in the dungeon to await their fate! More than likely the others will come for them!"

"So what's the plan then?" asked Gila Monster.

Komodo Dragon held up his clawed hand to silence them.

"The vampires come in one at a time to mock the turtles." he said "And they sometimes threw in food and water, my idea is, after the vampires leave after leaving them food, we unlock the cage and let the turtles escape, to make it look like they didn't check to make sure they were locked in! And the turtles are escaping!"

Black Mamba cackled slightly.

"Sounds like a good plan!" she said.

"Of course it's a good plan!" Komodo Dragon snarled "But that's not all! We then recapture the turtles before the vampires do, showing that we are better at keeping the goods than those hairy leeches!"

"Nice one boss!" Nile Monitor said.

"Yeah!" said Cobra "Let's do it!"

She started to step towards the dungeon but Komodo Dragon pulled her back and held her up by her hood.

"Hold it you idiot!" he said "Not yet! Not until one of the vampires goes to feed those shell backed menaces!"

"Alright, alright!" said Cobra as she struggled to get loose.

"And for the job." said Komodo Dragon "I'm giving that duty to Black Mamba!"

"WHAT!?" squeaked Cobra to which Gila Monster clapped his hands over her mouth and shushed her.

"Because her black scales will disguise her in the shadows, stupid!" Komodo Dragon hissed "Now shut up or you'll get us caught!"

Cobra glared yet she kept her mouth shut.

"Okay Mamba." said Komodo Dragon "You know what to do!"

"I sure do!" said Black Mamba "Just leave it to me!" she smirked showing her razor sharp teeth and her green eyes glowed excitedly.

 **So Splinter and Pandora have no idea what's going on topside, Donatello, Mona and Leonardo are about to infiltrate the Foot Headquarters to rescue Raphael and Michaelangelo, and the Venomous Five are doing some plotting of their own!**

 **Tune into the next chapter to see how they go about their plan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Release**

Meanwhile, outside the Foot Headquarters, Donatello, Mona and Leonardo looked up the side of the building for the vent Donatello said they could climb through.

"From previous encounters, I've seen where the vents go!" said Donatello "But we'll still need to be careful!"

As he spoke, he opened his zip up bag and began to look through it then handed to Mona and Leonardo what looked like some sucker pads which they put on their hands and feet.

"This should get us up there!" said Donatello "Just be careful though!"

Mona looked worried as she looked at them.

"Ladies first." said Leonardo politely.

Mona looked at him with a frown.

"If you go up first, we'll catch you if you fall!" said Leonardo "Promise!"

"Okay..." said Mona as she started to climb the wall, the suckers sticking to the glass sides as she climbed.

Leonardo and Donatello followed her as they climbed up.

"I hope Raph and Mickey are alright." said Leonardo in a worried voice.  
"I'm sure they're okay." said Donatello "They're a tough pair! And knowing Raphael, he'll look after Mikey!"

As they climbed, Leonardo and Donatello went rather fast and because they caught up with Mona, they almost got whacked by her tail as it swung around.

"Watch your tail Mona!" Donatello called.

"Sorry!" Mona called back "But if you slip, feel free to grab it!"

"Thanks!" the two turtles called upwards.

Before long, Mona soon found one of the vents.

"Guys! I found it!" she called down.

"Great work sis!" Donatello called.

Mona bit her lip and pulled the front of the vent off, as she did, she looked down and almost felt sick with how high they were up but she focused on getting them all inside the vent so they could look for Raphael and Michelangelo.

* * *

They soon managed to get into the vent, it was big enough to accommodate the three of them as well as move around without making a noise.

Mona lead the way being the smaller of the three and kept her tail out so they could follow her.

Before long they found a grated area looking out into the Headquarters.

"Can you see where we are?" asked Mona as Donatello looked out.

"It's a hallway!" said Donatello "There's no-one out there, but we better keep moving until we find somewhere with no security cameras!"

"That's no going to be easy!" said Leonardo.

"Maybe if there's a way to cut the power or at least disable the cameras, we'll be able to get around undetected!" said Donatello.

"Okay then let's go." said Mona.

"But if there is no way, we better rely on Stealth!" said Leonardo as he followed Mona "But it won't be easy!"

* * *

Meanwhile Raphael and Michelangelo sat in the dark looking at the food and water that had been placed in the cage for them by Rayne who had come in earlier.

As they were considering how to split the food and water, they suddenly saw a dark shape come over to the cage.

Raphael glared and jumped up ready to fight, then saw the venomous green eyes of Black Mamba appear.

"Hello boys!" the snake hissed.

"Mamba!" Raphael growled "You here to gloat huh?"

"You always assume the same thing!" Black Mamba tutted "You such a hot headed idiot!" Raphael and Michaelangelo frowned then saw Black Mamba stealthy unlock the cage and open it.

"What the...?" Michaelangelo questioned, his eyes wide like saucers.

"What? You waiting for a formal invitation?" asked Black Mamba "Come on? Out you come!"

Raphael cocked his head on one side and carefully stepped towards the cage door, Michaelangelo following him.

"I don't like this Raph..." he said "This is tricky..."

"I don't trust her either!" growled Raphael.

Black Mamba rolled her eyes then threw Michaelangelo's nun-chucks and Raphael's sai at their feet.

As that happened, Raphael stared at the black snake is disbelief.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked.

"We're not!" Black Mamba smirked "We're helping us!"

"Wha...?" asked Michaelangelo.

"Those Vampire Bats have been favourites of Dr Arden since they were created," Black Mamba hissed "How else are we gonna get back at those blood-suckers without screwing things up?"

The two turtles stared at Black Mamba for a while in confusion.

"Well don't stand there staring!" Black Mamba said annoyed "You wanna go, get out of here! But keep it in mind, we're still gonna be hunting for you!"

Raphael glared at Black Mamba but he gave her a nod in thanks and grabbed Michelangelo's arm before leaving the dungeon.

Black Mamba watched the two turtles leave, then smirked before speaking into her earpiece.

"Komodo Dragon, phase one is complete! The turtles are released!"

"Good work Mamba." Komodo Dragon's voice was heard "Now, time for phase two!"

"Roger that!" said Black Mamba, her green eyes flashing with excitement as she left the dungeon.

* * *

As Raphael and Michaelangelo left the dungeon, they held their weapons up and stayed close together.

"I don't like this Raph!" said Michaelangelo "What if Mamba's set up a trap?"

"Shhh!" said Raphael "I know, I don't like it either, but if this a trick, we'll be ready to fight!"

"Okay..." said Michaelangelo in a worried voice.

"Just stay close Mikey!" said Raphael "We'll get out of here and find the others, if they're not already on their way here!"

As they rounded a corner, they suddenly crashed into someone coming towards them!

Raphael held up his sai and Michaelangelo yelped in fear as they found themselves face to face with Akasha!

Akasha was also surprised as she bared her fangs in anger.

"How did you get out!?" she snarled, but she didn't wait for an answer as she opened her wings.

"No matter!" she hissed "I'll take you back to the dungeons myself!"

"You can try!" Raphael snapped as he got into a fighting stance and Michelangelo swung his nun-chucks.

* * *

At once, Akasha dived for the two turtles with her claws and snapped at them with her teeth.

Michaelangelo dived to the side and Raphael ducked slicing Akasha's feet as he did so, making her yell.

Michaelangelo then struck Akasha's wings to try and disable her yet she glared at him and struck him with her clawed hand sending him flying back.

Raphael jumped up and held up his Sai as Akasha turned to face him and licked her lips, she then moved her eyes to Michaelangelo who struggled to get up after being thrown to the side.

Raphael also watched then gasped in horror as he saw Rayne appear behind Akasha and grab him making the younger turtle yell in fear.

"Mikey!" Raphael cried, he then aimed for Akasha who snarled and began to send him flying around.

"You think you're gonna get away so easily?" Akasha taunted "I'm gonna break every bone in your body!"

"Come and try Leech!" Raphael snapped as he aimed for her again, yet Akasha leap over his head and kicked him backwards.

"Raph!" Michaelangelo struggled in Rayne's grip but she held him close and dug her claws into his shoulder making him wince.

"Give him what for Akasha!" she encouraged "show him what happens when he messes with Vampire Bats!"

Akasha smirked and bared her fangs before aiming for Raphael and pinning him down with his hands above his head.

"Gotcha!" she smirked, her red eyes boring into Raphael's "I'm gonna enjoy making you into turtle soup! Even if I can't drink your blood, I'm gonna make you feel such pain!"

Raphael snarled, then mustered all his strength and head-butted Akasha making her recoil.

Rayne gasped in shock as Akasha recoiled holding her head.

Raphael then sat up and gripped his sai like a dagger.

Akasha hissed in anger, but before she could move, she saw Raphael's gleaming sai aim for her and with all his might, he drove it into her heart.

Akasha screamed as she felt the sai enter her heart.

Rayne cried out in horror as she saw her fellow Vampire bat get stabbed in the heart and fall to the ground dead as a doornail.

"Way da go Raphie boy!" Michaelangelo cried out in joy as Raphael stood up and ripped the sai from Akasha's chest.

Rayne glared and throwing Michelangelo down onto the ground and stamping on his shell, she glared at Raphael.

"You fucking freak!" she hissed as she opened her claws and looked down at Michaelangelo "You killed Akasha! I will kill your brother!"

Raphael drew his sai again.

"Touch him and I'll drive my sai through your heart like I did Akasha!"

Rayne hissed then opened her wings to leap for Raphael but before she could move, a gleaming blade impaled her through the chest.

Raphael stared in shock then the blade got wrenched from her chest and the red haired Vampire bat fell forwards and dead as Akasha, revealing her killer.

"Leo!" Raphael cried out with joy.

"Leo!" Michaelangelo jumped up and he soon saw Mona and Donatello.

"Big sis! Donny!" he cried "I knew you'd come!"

Raphael also ran over to his brothers and mate who hugged him and Michaelangelo in relief.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Donatello.

"We're okay..." said Raphael, he looked at the bodies of Akasha and Rayne "Two down, two to go..."

Leonardo nodded.

"Come on." he said "We better leave before someone see's us!"

* * *

"I wouldn't think about leaving!" a snarling voice was heard.

"Shit!" everyone cursed at the same time.

The mutants turned around and saw Alucard and Claudia standing in the hall blocking their way.

The mutants drew their weapons at the vampires who saw their fallen members and glared.  
"Akasha...Rayne..." Alucard said mournfully, and Claudia bowed her head.

"We will avenge them boss..." Claudia said.

"Yes...we shall." said Alucard baring his fangs.

"Bring it Leechs!" Raphael hissed.

 **Whoa! Black Mamba had released Raphael and Michelangelo and Raphael's killed Akasha and Leonardo's killed Rayne! But now they have Alucard and Claudia to deal with!**

 **Let's hope they succeed!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Final Bat Fight**

The mutants and the two vampires stared each other down.

"This should easy!" Raphael said "There's two of them and five of us!"

"But they are strong!" said Leonardo "Be prepared for anything!"

Claudia hissed at them angrily.

"I might not be able to drink your blood! But I will rip you to shreds!" she snarled as she opened her wings.

Alucard did the same.

"We shall take you back to those dungeons! All of you!" he said "And you'll regret coming here to save your friends!" he added looking at Mona, Leonardo and Donatello.

"Give it up Bats!" Leonardo growled crossing his swords, "There's five of us and two of you!"

Alucard bared his fangs.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" he smirked "I'll take you all down!" he then flew towards the mutants who scattered and Leonardo leaned back and slashed his swords at Alucard who yelled in pain as the swords sliced his chest and legs.

"Mona! Donny!" Leonardo shouted "You deal with Claudia! Raphael, Mikey and I will deal with Alucard!"

"Got it!" Donatello shouted as he drew his bo staff and Mona slashed her fans.

Claudia smirked at the turtle and lizard and bared her fangs.

"You wanna dance?" she asked with an evil chuckle as she began to open her wings and move around in a provoking way.

Mona gritted her teeth and waited for an opening and Donatello analysed the blonde bat's moves as well, he knew one wrong move and Claudia would have them both on the floor.

* * *

The three other turtles faced Alucard as he opened his wings and slashed at them with his claws.

Michaelangelo tried to strike his wings whilst Leonardo and Raphael sliced and stabbed yet the large bat swished his wings over them causing them to duck and cover.

Claudia meanwhile punched and slashed her wings at Donatello and Mona knocking them both sideways.

"Ha!" Claudia laughed then turned to Donatello and opened her claws to go for him, but she yelled in pain as she felt her wing get sliced by Mona's fan.

Claudia turned to Mona who jumped up and the blonde vampire bat threw her sliced wing back to throw Mona off balance.

"I will rip out your throat bitch!" Claudia snarled baring her fangs, but Donatello's staff appeared and stuck her in the chin causing her to fly backwards.

As Donatello did that, Mona jumped up and opened her fan before slicing the blonde haired Vampire bat across the throat.

"Not before you!" she barked then stabbed her closed fan into Claudia's chest as the blonde bat began to choke on her blood.  
"And that's for April!" she hollered ripping it out and Claudia fell lifeless on the floor.

"NO!" Alucard yelled seeing Claudia fall.

"Nice one guys!" Leonardo shouted as he stabbed at Alucard again who ducked to avoid the blade.

"Now just one more to go!" Smirked Raphael as he brandished his sai.

Alucard turned to Raphael and struck him with one of his wings and sent him flying before turning to Leonardo and Michaelangelo.

"Raph! Oh man he's pissed!" Michaelangelo gulped as he swung his nun chucks at Alucard, yet Leonardo gritted his teeth and held up his swords.

* * *

Kicking Claudia's body aside, Mona and Donatello ran to help with their weapons up, yet Alucard turned to them and swept at them with his wing and they went flying down the hallway.

"Hey!" Michaelangelo cried as he leapt at Alucard with his nun-chucks, but Alucard grabbed him by the wrist and threw him over his head and over to Donatello and Mona.

"Mikey!" Leonardo yelled then ducked as Alucard went for him.

"Leo!" Raphael jumped up and brandished his sai.

Leonardo rolled forward and faced Alucard again.

"I will request to kill you all myself!" Alucard hissed "You killed my brides!"

"You got all of us to deal with Leech!" Raphael snarled "You have no chance!"

Alucard snarled at Raphael and Leonardo who stood together, then opened his wings before flying towards them.

Yet Leonardo leapt into the air and flipped onto Alucard's back, then before the bat could even register what was happening, Leonardo lifted his katana and brought it down on Alucard's neck slicing his head from his body!

Raphael leapt out of the way and Alucard's body aimed towards the others!

"Incoming!" Michaelangelo yelled and he, Donatello and Mona jumped out of the way and the bat's body landed on the ground in a crumpled body mess with his head rolling on the ground which rolled over to Michaelangelo's foot and the younger turtle squealed and leapt away.

"Leo!" Mona cried as she saw Leonardo hop off Alucard's back before the body hit the ground "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Leonardo responded "Holy shell!"

"Man Leo!" Rapael gasped "You decapitated the bastard!"

"Nice one!" Donatello commented.

* * *

Taking a moment to catch their breathes, the mutants stood still, looking at the bodies of Alucard and Claudia.

"Phew!" said Michaelangelo "I thought those creatures would never go down!"

"At least there's less of Dr Arden's abominations!" said Mona with a satisfied smirk as she looked at her bloodied fan.

"Come on guys!" said Leonardo "We better get out of here before Arashi or his goons find us!"

The others agreed and turned away from the bodies.

"We'll go back through the vents!" said Donatello "This way! Come on!"

* * *

He lead the others around a corner, but no sooner did they do so than they saw Black Mamba standing there with her arms folded.

"Leaving so soon?" she smirked.

The mutants recoiled in shock then Cobra dropped from the ceiling laughing manically and venom dripped between her teeth.

"What the!?" Michaelangelo cried but he yelled as he was lifted up by a large clawed hand and they saw Komodo Dragon, Nile Monitor and Gila Monster standing behind them.

"Let him go!" Donatello yelled as he tried to strike Komodo Dragon, but Nile Monitor grabbed his staff and pushed him back with it, causing the other turtles and Mona to be knocked down like skittles at a funfair.

"Well, it seems the plan worked perfectly!" Komodo Dragon said as he placed his clawed foot on Leonardo's shell as he was laying on top of the others.

"You bitch!" Raphael shouted at Black Mamba "I knew it was a trap!"

"What do you expect Raphael?" Black Mamba smirked "Like I said, I wasn't helping you, I was helping me and the rest of the V5!"

"And you were part of the plan for getting rid of those Vampire Bats so we could win back the favour of our master, and that was to capture you and bring you to the Masters ourselves!" Cobra beamed excitedly.

"And what a good job they did!" Nile Monitor said as he looked at the bodies of the Vampire Bats then clapped in a mocking way "Bravo!"

"Excellent job!" Gila Monster taunted as he too clapped.

"You won't be smirking after we're through with you!" Mona growled as she struggled to get up.  
"Shut up lizard!" Komodo Dragon growled lifting his foot off of Leonardo's shell and the other Venomous Five grabbed a hostage each as well as took their weapons.

Nile Monitor got hold of Leonardo, Cobra grabbed Donatello, Gila Monster grabbed Raphael and Black Mamba got hold of Mona.

"This is rich!" Black Mamba smirked as she pushed Mona along the hallway "The Master's will be pleased to know we got the turtles and their lizard whore!"

"Won't be so pleased about the mess here though!" said Gila Monster digging his claws into Raphael's arms as the hot headed turtle struggled in his grip.

As he spoke, several ninjas appeared and started to gather up the dead bats, all complaining about the mess and how Dr Arden would be furious.

"They'll soon forget once they see the real prize in our hands!" Komodo Dragon replied as he carried Michaelangelo in his clawed hand.

* * *

The Venomous Five marched the struggling turtles and lizard until the came to the throne room where Arashi was sipping his saki.

As the Venomus Five walked in, he stood up with a face like thunder.

"How dare you enter without permission!" he barked but his anger soon turned to alarm when he saw the Venomous Five carrying the turtles and Mona towards him.

"The turtles!" he exclaimed "And Mona!"

"We caught the lizard whore, Leonardo and Donatello walking through the corridors looking for their friends!" Komodo Dragon explained "Raphael and Michaelangelo had escaped the dungeon and they ambushed the Vampire Bats!"

"WHAT!?" Arashi bellowed.

Komodo Dragon turned to the ninja who walked in with the bodies of the Vampire Bats and placed them on the floor.

Arashi stared for a long time then pressed a button on his desk for Dr Arden.  
"Shell shocked huh?" Raphael gloated "Shows those Vampire Bats weren't what Arden hoped!"

"Shut up!" Gila Monster hissed punching Raphael's shoulder.

* * *

No sooner did Arashi send for Dr Arden than the doctor appeared and Mona felt her heart beat faster when she saw him.

Dr Arden then saw the dead Vampire bats on the ground and was silent in shock.

The Venomous Five watched in anticipation Dr Arden's reaction which was filled with total fury, his scarred half of his face contorted horribly.

"The hostages escaped the dungeon!" Komodo Dragon informed "And they met up with the others who tried to save them! They confronted the bats and killed them! But we found them and prevented them from escaping!"

Cobra smirked slightly as she held Donatello, hoping they would get some praise from their master, yet as Dr Arden looked up she quickly hid her smirk.

Dr Arden turned to the turtles and his syringes appeared on his fingers.  
"Give...me...the mutants!" he snarled.

"With Pleasure, Master." said Komodo Dragon as he nodded at the others to release their hostages and throw them before Dr Arden who flexed his syringes furiously...

 **So both Alucard and Claudia have been killed! But the Venomous Five have performed phase two of their plan and have the turtles and Mona hostage and brought to their leaders!**

 **It looks like it's going to be a ugly moment here with Dr Arden! (no pun intended there!)**

 **Stayed tuned for the final chapter coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Home**

Dr Arden stood over the mutants and flexed his fingers.

"You mutants have really pushed my buttons!" he said.

"You've pushed ours enough Arden!" Mona snarled "You and your abominations! Experimenting and creating new ways to defeat us and impress your Master?"

Dr Arden walked over to Mona and grabbed her by the throat before lifting her up with his enhanced strength.

"Mona!" Raphael cried in worry as he struggled against Gila Monster who continued to hold him tightly.

"You little bitch!" Dr Arden hissed through gritted teeth "You're not going to be so defiant when I strap you to the table! I think I might hold back on the anaesthetic when I do my experiments on you!"

As he spoke those last words his mouth curled into a nasty smirk, making him look even uglier.

Mona was scared but she wasn't going to show the evil doctor that she was.

"You think you'll be able to restore your face?" she asked mockingly "Doesn't matter what you do! You'll always be the ugliest creature that lived!"

"Apart from the Shredder!" Michaelangelo added to which Komodo Dragon shook him hard.

Dr Arden tightened his grip on Mona's neck and glared.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you!" he snarled as he let go of her and shoved her back to Black Mamba who gripped her tightly.

"And I will enjoy watching!" Black Mamba hissed.

Dr Arden then walked over to the turtles and his eyes flashed.  
"You may think you've destroyed my creations!" he said "But I will create more!" He looked up at the Venomous Five and smirked again.

"At least the Venomous Five were able to bring you to me when the Vampires were killed."

Cobra grinned showing all her long teeth.

"The Venomous Five are hard to kill." said Dr Arden "Maybe I should have let them do the job in the first place!"

Komodo Dragon smirked as he found his and the other reptile's plan had worked perfectly.

Arashi walked over and looked at the captive turtles, at the same time, Donatello was fiddling with his belt trying not to draw attention from Cobra.

Leonardo at the same time saw what the brainy turtle was doing and tried to do the same, looking for something to help them get out of the Venomous Five's grips.

"I'll ave them taken to the dungeons again!" Arashi said "Let the Lizard will be in your possession Doctor."

"Thank you Master." said Dr Arden "Yet the Rat and the little mutant of theirs is still in the sewers."

"Oh we shall find them." said Arashi "Like we did before!"

Donatello narrowed his eyes and continued to try and discreetly search his belt.

"And I won't be as merciful either!" Arashi continued "I will keep you alive for as long as possible, you will feel torture each day and the Healing serums will return you to full health so we can do it to you all over again!"

The mutants eyes widened in fear.

"And once we locate the Shredder." Dr Arden smirked "He will then give you the finishing blow, slowly...and painfully!"

* * *

As Dr Arden spoke those last words, Donatello managed to get a small kuni knife from his belt and he threw his head back cracking Cobra in the face!

Cobra hissed and recoiled in pain spraying venom as she did so which fell on Donatello who winced.

At the same time, Leonardo stamped on Nile Monitor's foot making the lizard yell in pain and loosen his grip on the turtle.

Donatello then threw the Kuni Knife at Komodo Dragon who dropped Michaelangelo as he tried to avoid the blade.

Gila Monster and Black Mamba as they were distracted didn't get a chance to think as Mona kicked Mamba in the face as she brought her leg up over her shoulder and Raphael elbowed Gila in the chest.

Dr Arden snarled and quickly produced his syringes to fire at the mutants and Arashi drew his swords.

"Watch out!" Mona shouted as she punched Black Mamba back into Gila Monster and took her fans from the snake whilst Raphael picked up his sai Gila had dropped.

Dr Arden pulled back his sleeves showing the contraptions on his arms as he began to fire the syringes.

* * *

The Venomous Five as well as trying to capture the turtles and Mona tried to avoid the syringes yet it was difficult.

Mona held up her fans to try and deflect the syringes whilst the turtles fought the Venomous Five.

Arashi stepped into the battle slashing his swords and went over to Leonardo to fight him. The Blue masked turtle was already trying to avoid Nile Monitor's claws as well as Komodo Dragon's large tail.

"You won't escape me!" Arashi snarled.

Donatello instantly stepped over and brandished his bo staff.

Arashi narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, the brainy one!" he smirked "Maybe I'll give you to Dr Arden! You'll be useful to him!"

Donatello's blood boiled as he remembered that time he was forced to work for Dr Arden and he spun his staff.

"I'll be dead before I become your slave again!" he spat as he fought the evil Foot Master.

Cobra meanwhile prayed her venom at Michelangelo, Raphael and Mona who tried to avoid it, but they still got droplets on their skin that burned!

"Man I've missed doing this!" Cobra laughed.

"We gotta get out of here!" Michelangelo shouted.

"We never run from a fight!" Raphael shouted as he punched Gila Monster back.

Mona meanwhile continued to try and deflect Dr Arden's syringes yet she was starting to get tired.

Dr Arden could see her getting tired and moved closer.

Mona quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw Komodo Dragon coming closer to her as and Nile were fighting Leonardo.

* * *

Getting an idea, Mona looked at Dr Arden and as he fired a syringe at her, she leaned back and a syringe whizzed over her head and embedded itself into Komodo Dragon!

No sooner did that happen than the giant reptile froze and fell forward.

Leonardo instantly saw what was happening and quickly dove out of the way and Komodo Dragon fell on top of Nile Monitor pinning him to the floor!

"No!" Dr Arden yelled in anger.

Arashi turned to Komodo Dragon and was whacked in the face by Donatello as he was distracted.

"Guys!" Leonardo shouted "Let's get out of here!"

Mona kicked Black Mamba into Dr Arden knocking him down and Michelangelo and Raphael both punched Gila Monster and Cobra making the two reptiles fall back against each other, then they ran over to Leonardo and Donatello who went for the windows.

Arashi shook off stars and turned to the remaining Venomous Five and Dr Arden who were struggling to get up.

"Get off me!" Dr Arden growled as he pushed Black Mamba off him and turned to Gila Monster and Cobra.

"Don't just stand there!" he barked "Get those freaks!"

"And you too!" Arashi shouted at the ninja who instantly sprung into action and ran for the windows.

"Hurry!" Michaelangelo yelled as Donatello smashed the glass and they leapt out of the window onto the platforms below.

As they did, Cobra, Black Mamba and Gila Monster jumped out and Cobra sprayed her venom at them.

"Quick!" Mona shouted "They're right behind us!"

Donatello then grabbed a rope with a grapple on the end of it which he swung and it hooked onto the building next door.

"Hold tight you lot!" he shouted throwing them the rope and the mutants all jumped and swung down before Gila Monster could grab them.

"No!" he shouted.

"This means war!" Cobra spat.

"You idiots!" Black Mamba yelled as she watched the turtles disappear into the night "You let them go!"

* * *

The mutants quickly swung into an alleyway, and they soon made it to the battle-shell where Donatello had carefully hidden it, and jumped inside.

"Shit!" Raphael panted "I thought we'd never get out of there!"

"Me too!" Michelangelo said "Jeez! I thought we'd be turtle soup!"

"Hold tight guys!" Donatello said as he slammed his foot on the throttle and they drove away.

Mona instantly began to help the turtles with any wounds they sustained with a first aid kit Donatello had put in the back.

Apart from some cuts and bruises, they also had some rashes and blisters where Cobra had sprayed her venom.

* * *

Just as they were a few blocks away from the Foot Headquarters, Donatello's shell-cell rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

" _Donny!_ " Casey's voice was soon heard on the other side.

Donatello almost crashed the Battle-shell, but he quickly pulled into a dark alleyway so he could talk to Casey.

"Casey!" cried Donatello "Casey! How...How's April!?"

The other mutants ran to the front of the Battle-shell to hear the news.

"Is she alright?" Mona asked in a panicked tone.

" _She's alright!_ " Casey said " _She's gonna be alright, though they had to do a blood transfusion, and she'll need to be in hospital for a bit to recover, but she's going to be alright!_ "

"Oh thank goodness!" said Mona almost collapsing in relief against Raphael.

"Are we able to see her?" asked Donatello.

" _Not just yet!_ " said Casey " _She needs to rest a little, but once she's allowed home, you can come and visit!_ "

"Thanks so much Casey!" said Leonardo.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "And tell our April we managed to defeat the Vampire Bats! They're dead!"

"Yep!" smirked Raphael "Dead as door-nails!"

" _Sweet!_ " Casey excited voice was soon heard " _Man I wish I had seen you kill them!_ "

"We'll tell you the whole story another time." said Leonardo "Just look after April and tell her we'll see her soon!"

" _Will do Leo_!" Casey said " _I'll speak to you guys later_!"

"Bye Casey!" everyone called before Donatello hung up the phone.

At once, all the mutants looked relieved.

"Oh man! I'm so glad April's going to be okay!" said Michelangelo "I sure was worried!"

"We all were!" said Mona "And I'm glad I killed Claudia! She deserved that after what she did to April!"

"We better get home!" said Donatello as he started to drive away "This is gonna one hell of a story to tell Master Splinter!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Casey hung up his phone then looked over to April who lay in her hospital bed with a gauze on her neck where Claudia had bitten her, and she was dozing off every few moments.

Casey sat next to her and placed a hand on hers.

"Good news babe!" he said "The guys and Mona killed the vampire bats! Dr Arden's gonna be pissed! But at least those hairy leeches won't hurt anyone else again!"

April looked up at her husband and smiled before squeezing his hand.

"I'm glad you're okay April!" said Casey "I sure was so worried!" he leaned down and kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand "Can't wait till you're out of hospital!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles and Mona made it back to the sewers then to the entrance of the lair.

As they arrived, they saw Splinter sitting in the TV area watching the end of his soaps.

Upon hearing his children return he got up and walked over.

"Ah, my children! You returned!" he said cheerfully "Did you have a nice time?" He pointed to Pandora's room.

"Pandora was a good girl when she and I went Trick or treating, and we watched some films back here before I put her to bed for her nap..." he stopped for a moment as he saw how his children looked.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story Sensei." said Leonardo "I think you better sit down!"

He and the others lead Splinter back to the sofa whilst Donatello made some drinks for everyone.

* * *

When Donatello returned with drinks, Leonardo began to explain to Master Splinter the events of that night yet they talked quietly so as not to wake the sleeping Pandora.

As he listened, the old rat was shocked about Dr Arden's Vampire Bat mutants, especially when he found out that April had been attacked.

"We got a call from Casey at the hospital." Donatello said "She's going to be okay thankfully!"

"Thank goodness!" Splinter said.

"Once she's home we'll all go and see her." said Michaelangelo.

Splinter sighed as he sipped his tea.

"How much more is Dr Arden going to create such horrific creatures?" he mused.

"He'll keep going." said Mona "But as long as we're to here to keep foiling him, he'll never win!"

"Same with Arashi!" Raphael added "He'll never succeed!"

Michaelangelo then sighed as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, this was one Halloween that didn't go as we hoped!" he said "Maybe next time we should just stay in and watch horror films!"

"We can't let those idiots stop us from having fun Mikey!" said Mona "But maybe it's a good idea."

The others just laughed.

"But still, we can't let them stop us going out!" said Raphael "We always outsmart them!"

The others agreed and raised their drinks.

"Happy Halloween!"

* * *

Back at the Foot Headquarters and down in his laboratory, Dr Arden glared at the corpses of the Vampire bats.

After the Venomous Five reported that the turtles and Mona had escaped, he and Arashi dismissed them and the ninja in anger yet he requested the bodies of the Vampire Bats be taken to his laboratory.

"Again another failure!" he hissed "Yet, I won't dispose of these creatures!"

He took a syringe and stabbed it into the body of Alucard.

"I will take samples of the blood and use them for future experiments! As well as continue my research on finding the Shredder's location!"

He then placed the samples of blood in a fridge which many other samples of experiments he had done.

"Those turtles and their lizard whore haven't seen the last of my experiments, I will keep going, I will create the ultimate weapon and soon, nothing will stand in our way! Nothing!"

His eyes glared and his scarred skin wrinkled as he closed the fridge door and walked away.

 **So all turned out well!**

 **The mutants escaped the Foot Headquarters and Casey rang to say that April was going to be fine! Yay!**

 **Sorry I kept you all hanging on whether April was going to be okay, but at least you know now!**

 **Yet, Dr Arden still won't quit in his experiments for Arashi and the Foot! Typical though!**

 **And that is the end of 'All Hallow's Threat'! I hop you enjoyed it now I finally finished it!**

 **Coming up next, a brand new Christmas Fic just in time for Winter Solstice! Stay tuned until then!**

 **See you soon!**

 **Bloodrayne**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
